


Pour a little sugar on it, honey

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bad Cooking, F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: "¿Val… llamaste a tu sobrino de ocho años para que nos enseñe a cocinar?" -acusa, y bueno, si lo dice de esa manera, suena un poco mal.Caye llora en su cuello. "Somos un desastre""Claro que si cariño"-reconoce"Dejemos de luchar contra ello"
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pour a little sugar on it, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es tremendamente cursi, queda advertido.
> 
> Caye/Polo/Val shipper's necesitamos más fics que se centren en Cayetana/Valerio!
> 
> Este es un comunicado oficial dirigido a las tres personas (siendo optimistas) que siguen en este fandom y aman a estos tres.

Recorre la cocina, dando vueltas alrededor del desayunador. 

Empieza a marearlo verla caminar de un lado a otro, una y otra vez. 

Val pone su mano en su brazo con la intención de calmarla. Ella para un segundo, hasta mirar el reloj de la cocina y gemir exasperada. 

Despega el imán de su refrigerador, intentando una vez más. -"Bebé, una llamada y problema solucionado". 

Ella niega la cabeza, lo quita de sus manos y vuelve a pegarlo. 

Cuando lo mira, cruzando los brazos, él la abraza por su cintura, riendo. 

Caye apoya su cabeza en su hombro, suspira. -"¿Si te hago una pregunta prometes ser sincero?" 

Planta un beso en su frente y asiente. "La verdad y nada más que la verdad".

Parece satisfecha con su respuesta. Con una expresión de seriedad completa, lo mira a los ojos. 

"¿Somos tontos?". 

Está bien, no es lo que esperaba. 

En otra ocasión estallaría en risas, pero tiene sabe que espera de él una respuesta seria. 

Desde que cumplió treinta años, intenta darlas. Con ella es fácil hacerlo. 

Se toma unos segundos para pensarlo. 

Ambos tenían buenos grados. Ambos se habían graduado con honores, y ella siempre fue muy curiosa, investigaba sobre cualquier hecho que le llamara la atención. 

Giró para ver la caja en el mostrador, y los maples apilados en una esquina. 

Inteligencia práctica. 

Bueno, quizás no eran muy avispados. 

"Cariño, claro que no"-miente, pasando un brazo por su cuello. 

Caye suspira.

"Tenemos títulos y buenos promedios, pero ninguno de los dos trabaja de ello. Yo con mi música, mis pinturas, mis libros... tu bailas y armas pulseras con miembros de lo que probablemente sea una secta"

Val se ofende en nombre de su compañero. En estos días era normal llevar el cabello hasta la cintura… y tener varias esposas. 

Hey, ellos también practicaban el poliamor. ¿Quienes eran para juzgar? 

Caye apoya su mejilla en su pecho y murmura:

"¿Sabes que somos un típico caso de esposas trofeo verdad? 

No puede soportarlo, comienza a reír descontroladamente. Bueno, no está tan equivocada. 

"Bebé"-el intenta- "¿Pero somos o no bonitos?" 

Caye besa su mejilla antes de contestar. -"Por supuesto". Ella envuelve un mechón entre sus dedos, cuando tira de el, Val tararea. 

"Si no somos tontos"-plantea, señalando el desastre que provocaron en solo unos minutos- "¿Por qué no podemos hacer una maldita torta?"

Sin separarse estira una mano agarrando la bendita caja de cartón. "Nivel: fácil… ¡para hacer con niños!"-lee. 

Luce tan indignada que es un poco entrañable. 

Val quita el cartón de sus manos, levantándolo sobre su cabeza, fuera de su alcance. 

Ella gime poniéndose en puntas de pie, y empujándolo. Pero sabe que intenta parecer enfadada.

Cuando agarra su muñeca y besa sus nudillos, porque él siempre es tan aleatorio demostrando su afecto, se rinde. 

"Caye, estamos hace horas con esto… es imposible. Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles" 

Ella besa sus labios y sonríe, negando. "Eso no tiene sentido alguno" 

Val agarra sus caderas con fuerza, levantandola, con una mano en su espalda baja. 

El ruido que saca de ella, lo afecta de una manera exagerada. 

"Tampoco esta receta". "Bebé, tampoco tenemos que hacer todo bien"-dice, haciéndola reír con pequeños besos en su mejilla. -"Nuestro talón de Aquiles es la cocina". 

Tampoco era el fin del mundo.

Dos personas de treinta años, que no podían hervir un huevo duro. Nada nuevo. 

Apostaba que en su residencia privada había docenas de adultos cómo ellos. 

No parece muy convencida porque baja al piso y lo arrastra hasta la bacha de la cocina, levantando los brazos para que la suba a la mesada. 

Se acomoda entre sus rodillas, haciendo círculos con sus dedos. 

Lleva tantos años con ambos, que puede predecir situaciones como esta. 

Antes de que comience a hablar, es consciente de que el asunto de la torta es más importante para ella de lo que parece a simple vista. 

"Quiero hacer esto bien, Val Lo merece"-explica, y su voz suena afectada. 

El cumpleaños de Polo siempre los vuelve un poco sensibles. 

No tiene que decir nada más para que lo entienda. 

El se siente en la misma sintonía la mayoría de las veces. No tiene idea de cómo puede devolverle todo lo que hizo por él. Lo que ambos hicieron para ayudarle. 

Si en su adolescencia le preguntabas que esperaba para el a los treinta años, su respuesta no coincidiría en lo más mínimo con la vida que llevaba. 

¿Cómo se veía? 

Endeudado, con agujas en sus brazos, y empeñando cosas de valor para comprar cocaína. 

Por supuesto, nunca lo contestaría con sinceridad. 

No necesitaba deprimir a nadie, o admitir que a veces si le preocupaba como estaba arruinando su vida. 

Tenía que mantener una reputación. 

Por suerte solo eran pequeñas ráfagas de sentido común. Se esfumaban en el momento en que entraba en antros con música a todo volumen, y aspiraba en cualquier superficie medianamente decente que encontrara. 

Quizás era un poco tonto querer pagarle de alguna forma. Val sabía que a ellos no les importaba. Que lo hicieron porque les importaba. Porque uno hace lo imposible por las personas que quiere. 

Por las personas que uno ama. Fue extraño ser incluido en ese grupo, por primera vez en su vida formaba parte de el. 

Caye sabe que lo que mas quiere Polo en su día es estar con ellos. Que le importa poco la comida, los globos, la torta. Pero, que ama también las demostraciones de afecto. 

Todas ellas.

Polo adora que le demuestren que lo quieren, que es importante. 

Lo confunde un poco lo adorable y caliente que le parece al mismo tiempo lo desesperado que está por cariño. 

Val le sonríe y saca su celular decidido. Su novia lo observa confundida. 

Atiende sin casi dejar que suene. No tiene que insistirle, siempre se queda con el cuando sus padres tienen algún compromiso… o necesitan un merecido momento a solas. 

El la para cuando empieza a preocuparse por demás. Casi se siente un poco ofendido por las dudas en su sentido de responsabilidad. Aunque dura lo que tarda una estrella fugaz en esfumarse. 

Su historial es demasiado detallado y esclarecedor como para darse el lujo de ofenderse. 

"Lu"-la calma. "No es la primera vez que duerme en casa, disfruta de la noche hermanita". 

Ve de reojo a Caye saltar del mostrador, e ir al cuarto de lavado en búsqueda de sábanas limpias. 

Quiere al niño tanto como él lo hace, ama eso de ella, lo mucho que se preocupa sinceramente por los que la rodean. 

La sorprende entrando a la habitación de invitados que es prácticamente la habitación del mocoso. 

Salta golpeándolo por haberla asustado, y él se ríe sujetandola. Desordena la cama tirándose con ella. 

"Valerio"-dice retandolo, desarmando sus rizos. 

Cuando intenta levantarse de la cama, la arroja sobre el haciéndole cosquillas. Caye intenta respirar entre la risa, agarrando sus muñecas. Finge darse por vencido, pero cuando pasa sobre él, tira de sus caderas, mordiendo su cuello. 

Ella sonríe. "La receta dice veinte minutos… tu y yo necesitamos dos horas, mínimo"

Val besa su mejilla explicando cómo piensa arreglar su inutilidad. 

Caye lo mira divertida. 

"¿Val… llamaste a tu sobrino de ocho años para que nos enseñe a cocinar?" -acusa, y bueno, si lo dice de esa manera, suena un poco mal. 

Caye llora en su cuello. "Somos un desastre"

"Claro que si cariño"-reconoce"Dejemos de luchar contra ello" 

Cede, acostando su cabeza en su pecho. El mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chandal, y despliega su capucha. 

Ella sacude la cabeza, bajandola, y lo empuja hacia atrás. 

Cuando se acomoda sobre él, marca con sus rodillas su cadera. 

Es activamente consciente de que en unos minutos va a venir su hermana con su sobrino de la mano.

Realmente lo es. Pero no pueden culparlo al distraerse por el cuerpo de su novia arriba suyo. No es una posición que usen muy seguido, quizás… 

Su novia lo despierta con una palmada en su mejilla, y una sonrisa en la cara. "Conozco esa mirada. Cálmate" 

Val se acerca pellizcando su mejilla, le da un beso, mordiendo sus labios y riendo cuando jadea. Las fuerzas que tenía para apartarlo desaparecen. 

Él le susurra la imagen que vino a su cabeza, escuchándola respirar pesadamente. 

Por supuesto que es el momento en el que tienen que llegar. 

Gime en su pecho al escuchar el timbre sonar una y otra vez. 

Estira su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, y caminan juntos hasta la entrada. 

Ella juega con la pulsera de su muñeca. 

Regalo de Polo, o de sus suegras para ser más específico. Joyas que pertenecen a las abuelas de su novio. Fue un regalo que recibieron en su décimo aniversario. 

Prefiere ignorar el hecho de que su novia haya recibido un anillo en su lugar. 

Cuando salen fuera su hermana está parada en su entrada, golpeando impaciente con sus nudillos el marco de la puerta. 

Su cabello está en una coleta desordenada, y la camisa esta metida con apuro dentro de sus pantalones de diseñador. 

Es divertido lo notoriamente desesperada que está por volver a la cama. Está tentando a llamar a su cuñado para desearle suerte. 

Le da un mojado beso en la mejilla que la hace borrar su ceño fruncido, y se acerca a su sobrino mientras ella y Caye se saludan. 

Alza al niño en un abrazo un poco exagerado considerando que lo ve todos los fines de semana. 

Su cumpleaños número ocho hace poco no logro que deje de ser cariñoso con el pequeño.

Por suerte, desviándose de lo común, Julián no le reuye a las muestras de afecto como cualquier otro niño de su edad. No busca actuar mayor. 

"¿Cómo vas chiquitito?-le pregunta, regodeandose al ver iluminarse su rostro por el apodo. El niño es tan suave. 

Guzmán siempre afirma divertido (cuando si hijo no está) que claramente es porque es adoptado. 

No está equivocado, la pareja tiene otro niño, y aunque el bebe no llega al año, sus padres saben que va a ser un alborotador. 

Mientras se arrodilla para atar los cordones de su sobrino, ve a su hermana susurrarle algo a Caye que la hace sonrojar. 

Val mira a Lu, y ella le guiña un ojo. 

No tiene tiempo de preguntar qué es, porque después de que Lu escapara, al terminar de darle un sonoro beso a su hijo, su novia lo empuja hacia dentro. 

"¿Qué…?" 

"Camina"-lo interrumpe, llevándolo hasta la cocina. 

Val sienta al niño en la mesada, buscando en su heladera algo para que coma. 

Caye libera la mesa, llevando las cosas necesarias para hacer la tarta. Su sobrino agarra la manzana que le ofrece y se sienta en una de las sillas. 

Mira a sus tíos intentar seguir el primer paso de la receta sin éxito antes de preguntar si puede ayudar. 

Val ríe. "Por favor". 

Julián lee la receta que Caye le pasa, concentrado. Inclusive frunce un poco el ceño, es adorable. 

Si no supiera que no es hijo biológico de su hermana, Val no lo pensaría. Con sus ojos oscuros, cabello castaño, cara redonda y baja estatura para su edad, es muy parecido a Lu de pequeña. 

Para ser útiles en algo busca los fósforos para ir precalentando el horno. 

Es la primera vez que lo hace. Su novia se divierte con sus intentos, pero admite que es igual de inútil al respecto. 

Al tercer intento lo logra. 

Suelta un grito y levanta su mano para chocar los cinco con su novia, que estaba esperando a que lo hiciera. Salta un poco en sus pies, orgullosa. 

Quizás no sean tan malos como pensaban. 

Cuando se giran para festejar el primer logro, el niño los mira conteniendo una sonrisa. 

Val lo anima a decir lo que está pensando pero niega con la cabeza. 

La pareja comparte una mirada. 

"Cariño, no vamos a enojarnos"-Caye habla. 

Sabe muy poco de los padres naturales de su sobrino, pero con lo poco que llegó a sus oídos puede entender el por qué de su inseguridad en todo momento. 

"No lleva horno"-dice al fin, se ve un poco culpable al soltarlo, como si pudiera ofenderles. 

Val ríe, y Caye apaga el horno con un quejido. 

Al verlos tomarse la situación con humor, el niño esboza una sonrisa. 

"Chiquitito"-Val llama, revolviendo su cabello. "necesitamos de tu guía". 

El se revuelve orgulloso, y lee en voz alta:-Tarta de queso. Paso uno: triturar las galletitas. 

Caye abre el paquete. Hace el amague de comer algunas, pero la chica chista y lo aleja de su alcance. 

"Para cocinar"-declara, aunque le ofrece al pequeño, diciéndole que puede agarrar lo que quiere. Hace a ambos reír. 

Al final recibe un par, después de quejarse. 

Recuerda tener una licuadora, Polo siempre le prepara en ella los batidos más extraños para beber antes de usar el gimnasio. 

Lograr que funcione es un trabajo en equipo. Caye descifra sin mucho esfuerzo los botones (después de releer las instrucciones). 

Corta trocitos de manteca y con la ayuda del chico mezcla lo triturado hasta lograr una masa que busca ser uniforme. 

Después de pasarlo a un molde, y que Caye lo sacará de su alcance para aplastarlo con una cuchara en vez de sus manos, Juli interviene para que no queden huecos libres. 

Su novia mezcla queso, gelatina y azúcar a fuego lento, y pasados unos minutos los tres lo vierten en la tarta. 

Meterla en la heladera es mucho mas satisfactorio de lo que pensaba. 

Está bastante satisfecho. 

Hasta que llega el momento del caramelo. 

Probablemente no sea la mejor idea hacer algo catalogado como difícil en la cocina si a duras penas puedes calentar agua para un café, pero Val nunca fue el más sensato de la relación, no va a empezar ahora. 

Julián juega con la fruta en sus manos mientras los guía a una distancia prudente. 

El caramelo caliente es muy peligroso, por suerte su imprudencia no sobrepasa los límites de su propia salud. Lu estaría orgullosa. 

Caye vuelva en una olla azucar y dos cucharadas de agua al mismo tiempo que el prende el fuego. 

Según la receta es muy importante no parar de revolver o que se queme, pasando de un color dorado.

Nunca prestó tanta atención en su vida. 

Escucha risas por su concentración. No deja que lo detengan de su objetivo. 

No deja que su novia revuelva, insistiendo en que al menos uno de los dos tiene que mantenerse bonito. 

Caye gira los ojos, encontrando en su sobrino una mirada de complicidad en su contra. 

Apaga el fuego y le pide al pequeño su manzana, rodeándola con una cuchara de caramelo, pinchandola en un tenedor como soporte para que no se queme los dedos. 

Parece tan contento, girando o la fruta en sus manos, que vale la pena los gritos que su hermana pegaría si se enterara. Lu se tomaba muy en serio su papel como policía del azúcar. 

Caye ríe observando la escena. 

Val ama que siempre apoye sus idioteces cuando son inocentes o no puede lastimarse de gravedad al hacerlas. 

El resultado, aunque no tiene ni un mínimo parecido a la imagen ilustrativa de la caja, no es horrible… 

La tarta se mantiene por si sola, y el olor a caramelo y queso funcionan. 

El niño se adelanta para chocar los cinco primero con Caye a su lado, y después con el, riendo cuando lo llama capitán y desordena su cabello. 

La dejan de nuevo en el refrigerador por un par de horas más, y Val aprovecha para sacar una de las botellas de vino que estuvieron guardando para "grandes momentos" 

Polo llega del trabajo a medianoche, y el reloj siquiera marca las diez. 

No tiene que buscar una excusa para brindar con ella, o incluso para tomar vino. Sea la hora que fuera, en su casa nunca era temprano para una copa. 

Caye se lo había contagiado. Antes no era muy refinado en nada, y claramente menos con el alcohol. 

Tomaba para emborracharse, le importaba muy poco de que bodega era, o los años que tenía. 

En México, departamento de un compañero de internado, tomaban todos los fines de semana este tequila super barato que te pegaba casi solo con olerlo. 

Polo lo consiguió para él hace unos años.

Estaba tan emocionado. Ni siquiera recordaba bien el nombre, no entendía como lo había conseguido. 

Tiene recuerdos vagos de hacer shots con ambos en el balcón de su departamento… y de lamer sal desde su cuello. 

La parte en la que recuerda en cuál de los dos, es borrosa. 

Caye tira de el hacia el sofá. Su chica gira los ojos cuando destapa la botella con la boca, y bebe directamente del pico. 

Piden comida porque a pesar de su reciente logro, ambos saben que no sería inteligente tentar a la suerte. 

Dejan que el chico ponga una película, y comen desde el sofá, sin preocuparse por buscar platos, comiendo directamente de las bandejas de plástico. 

Val sonríe cuando después de pasar por varios canales, el pequeño se detiene en uno donde dos princesas cantan y bailan en lo que supone que es la plaza de la ciudad. 

Conoce la película de memoria. 

El pequeño ruido que Caye hace apenas se escucha. El niño no lo nota, pero el si lo hace. 

No pierde la oportunidad. 

Toca el hombro de su sobrino que no corre la mirada de la pantalla, y señala a su novia que lo mira dándole la mirada más amenazante que puede reunir. 

Luce como un gatito enfadado. 

"Es la preferida de tu tía"-le dice, porque es cierto.

Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. 

Trata de una costurera que se hace pasar por princesa, tomando el lugar de la verdadera que fue secuestrada (realmente no entiende por qué las películas para niños incluyen secuestros)

La chica es de clase baja, y está cansada de sus responsabilidades. Val encuentra las coincidencias con Caye hilarantes. 

La plebeya termina casándose con el príncipe. 

Polo es su príncipe. Está bien, también es el suyo. 

La rubia parece menos avergonzada cuando el niño habla emocionado sobre la película con ella, y le pregunta por sus canciones favoritas. 

Val besa su hombro, y ella descansa su espalda en su pecho. Junta sus manos, acariciando la suya con sus dedos. 

Está por quedarse dormido cuando el los sorprende con una pregunta. 

"¿Cómo se conocieron?-dice, y no entiende por qué vino eso a su mente hasta que ve que en la pantalla a la protagonista conocer al príncipe. 

El niño sabe que fueron juntos a la escuela, así que supone que busca una respuesta más específica.

Es su momento para vengarse, porque Caye lo interrumpe antes de que pueda contestar. 

En su mente repasa el momento exacto en el que se conocieron y gime. 

Claramente aprovecha para burlarse de él. 

-"Tu tío se acercó a mí el primer día de clase. Estaba leyendo un libro, el segundo sexo. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que intentar coquetear con eso, aunque obviamente no lo había leído"-dice, mirándolo con cariño. 

En su defensa, había funcionado. 

Julián se ríe, y el intenta explicarse sonriendo pero Caye lo calla con una mano en su boca. 

"Lo único que leyó tu tío en secundaria…-dice riendo hasta que se da cuenta que esta apunto de decir. Sonrojándose un poco, lo empuja cuando el le guiña un ojo. "Son los resúmenes de media carilla antes de un examen final y durante, si encontraba a un pobre a quien sacarselos"

Lu no ayudaba tampoco. Era la primera en decirle que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, pero no contribuía con sus resumenes. 

No era hacer trampa, no exactamente. Los leía cuando pasaba las palabras a su examen. 

-"Todos nos sorprendimos de que supiera leer"-susurra al oído del niño haciéndolo reír. 

Val agarra su cintura tirandola con el y los levanta en un salto"Hey, eso es difamación"-grita ofendido, mientras la baja con un jadeo. 

Caye gira los ojos y acaricia su mejilla. "Esa es una difícil. Alguien quiere impresionar"-dice jugando con el, sonrojándose divertida cuando le da una palmada en represalia. 

Caye sabe que es la versión azucarada más fiel que pueden darle.

Lu lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces si le contara a su sobrino de diez años que le había dicho que era mejor practicándolo (lo era). 

Le sonríe a su sobrino, acomodando a su novia en su regazo, tarareando cuando acuesta su cabeza. 

Nota cuando mira el reloj, y besa su frente. "En menos de media hora en casa". 

Julián, quien pasó del sofá a la alfombra, deja de jugar con el control y apoya su cabeza en los pies del sofá. 

Val puede notar el ligero cambio de color en su rostro cuando Caye acaricia su oreja y lo llama lindo. 

Ríe un poco internamente. No lo sorprende. Su chica es un modelo típico de primer flechazo. Ella es encantadora. 

El chico parece que va a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, aunque interna que sus ojos no se cierren y niega ligeramente cuando le pregunta si tiene sueño. 

Caye lo mira y se sonríen cansados. Ambos saben que no van a acostarse hasta que su novio llegue. 

Val levanta los restos de la comida, mientras Caye tira la basura. 

Cuando vuelven a la sala ven al pequeño dormir incómodo, mitad de su cuello en el suelo, mitad en el sofá. 

Esa terquedad es sacada completamente de Guzmán. 

Es pequeño para su edad, Val puede levantarlo sin esfuerzo. 

Lo lleva hasta su cama, acostandolo en ella y cubriéndolo. 

Caye le quita las zapatillas, y enciende la luz de noche 

Salen de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

Val arrastra a Caye hasta su cama, sin cerrar la puerta del todo, por las dudas. 

Están despiertos cuando Polo vuelve de trabajo pocos minutos después. 

El sueño que llevaba se esfumó al recordar lo que en la tarde pensaba, con ella arriba. 

Es un buen novio, Val lo espera. 

Aunque Polo agradece lo bien que deja plantada la idea, con besos cortados y gemidos interrumpidos. 

Antes de todo ello, ambos lo tiran entre ellos, buscando sus labios, compitiendo. 

Val la interrumpe antes de que pueda ganarle, porque es su turno este año de hacerlo primero. 

Es muy consciente de que ella busca hacerle creer que ganó por ser más rápido. Ella se retira. 

Caye ama el entusiasmo y la ilusion que tiene por detalles como ese. 

El reloj marca las doce y monedas. 

"Feliz cumpleaños principito".-dice bajito, besando la comisura de sus labios. 

Val no es muy avispado, pero puede descifrar que está sonriendo.


End file.
